Summer Break
by Krysten Malfoy
Summary: When a nomad passes through Forks, will Edward fall for her? For SapphireJKH - Edward/OC
1. Julie

1**Okay, I made a deal with my friend that I would write this if she updated her fic, so enjoy!**

_What's that smell?_ _It doesn't smell like humans, but it doesn't smell like a vampire either._ I sighed. Curse my vampiric ADHD. I just had to go check this out. It was just too intriguing. I pulled up my hood, I didn't like getting my hair wet (it had started raining), and started running through the trees. Following the scent, I made my way through bushes over rocks and across a small river. That's when I saw the house. Lights were still on inside even though it must have been at least midnight. They must be vampires. I closed my eyes and listened. Nine sets of lungs and two heart beats. They must smuggle in food under the cover of night. Then, two figures walked out into the yard. I crouched lower and watched them search the yard. One called out into the forest, just loud enough for me to hear,

"Is anyone out there? Hello?" The other scoffed,

"Please, Emmett. That's not how you do it. Hey!! We know you're out there! We smell you and I can hear your thoughts!" I frowned. _Hear my thoughts?_

"Yes!" he snapped, "You heard me right, I can read your mind!" I grinned. _Well, how interesting. I can read your mind too. . .Edward. Oh, and tell Emmett that he's got toilet paper stuck to his shoe._ 'Edward' looked down at 'Emmett's' shoe and laughed,

"Emmett. You got toilet paper on your shoe." Emmett huffed,

"This isn't the best time, Ed. We're looking for a possibly dangerous nomad at the moment, I'll take care of it later." I frowned and stood up,

"I am not dangerous, thank you very much, Emmett." He frowned,

"Um, Edward, how does the nomad know my name?" I huffed,

"I have a name you know. It's Julie. Oh and, aside from Edward saying your name, I can read minds, like, every thought you've ever thoughten. . .that's not a word. But whatever. So. You guys are eating? May I come in? I haven't eaten for days. I've been smelling werewolves around here so I was just trying to be cautious." Edward frowned,

_No. No food. They're colleagues of our, "father's" We'd appreciate it if you'd clear out. We have enough trouble resisting them ourselves. _I stepped out into the moonlight, my skin giving off a faint glimmer,

_Resist? What do you mean? I mean, I get trying not to eat constantly, but you seem to use it differently. The way I hear it. _For the first time since I got here, he looked me in the eye, and I saw that his eyes were a bright gold, impossible to mistake for my rubies. I mentally shook myself, although it wasn't mentally for him, but still. He gave me this crooked grin that nearly broke my heart,

_As you have noticed. We are not the same creature. My family and I would be what you would consider, "vegetarians". We only drink the blood of animals. It's very hard to resist human blood, when it's right under our nose. _My mouth started to water,

"You're right." Emmett huffed,

"Uh, translation. Not all of us read minds!" Edward laughed, more at ease now that he saw I wasn't a real threat,

"Just explaining to Julie why she can't eat Dad's friends." Emmett looked at me and lauged,

"Oh! Okay, well, Rose wants me back in the house, so I'll let you handle this." He waved at me and then ran back into the house. I frowned,

"He's disappointed it didn't come to a fight. What's up with that?" Edward grinned again,

_He's just. . .different. Don't mind him. Now, as I said, we have visitors, but as soon as they are gone you are more than welcome to come in. _I nodded.

"Of course. I think I'd be interesting to discuss with your entire family your way of life. I'll just come up on the porch once they're gone. Okay?" He frowned,

_That might not be such a good idea. Unless Emmett's told everybody about you, which I doubt he has. It could be dangerous. . .for everyone!! I'll come out and get you._ I nodded and watched him walk back up to the house, smirking. He was worried about my safety. Nice save though, heh.

_I heard that. _I blushed,

_Get out of my mind, veg head._ I laughed and settled down on the ground. I closed my eyes and listened to what was going on inside. In one room, whispers about how rude it was Carlisle had just walked out on them. Carlisle must be the dad. And in the other room, I could hear a whispered argument about what had happened out here, about whether or not I should come in once the guests were gone, if they should just sneak me in the back so I wouldn't have to stay out in the rain,

_That would be nice! _I could hear Edward relaying what I said to the others. Two voices burst into laughter, one I recognized as Emmett's base, and there was another tinkling soprano. At least it wasn't Edward. I sighed and pulled my knees to my chest. This could take a while.

_Don't be so sure. Carlisle usually supports Esme's decisions and it was her idea in the first place. _I sighed,

_Well please hurry. This is my only set of clothes until I go hunting so I really don't want to get them too soaked. _I sighed and leaned up against a tree. I pressed my hand into the grass and curled my fingers. I lifted my hand and pulled up a chunk of the yard that was at least one foot wide. Bored, I tossed it into the woods and sighed. Then, I heard growling just behind me. In half a millisecond I was face to face with a ginormous wolf. I gasped and ran backwards across the yard,

_Edward!! You have a werewolf in your yard!!!_

_What?!?! _He bolted out the door and stopped at my side,

"Sam! What are you doing?! This is our land!! Get back to the reservation!!" I hissed and the wolf growled back at me,

_Don't give me that, you leech. You know just as well as I do that nomads do not fall under the contract! _Edward stepped in front of me, oddly protective. _Not a word._

"She's with me. Back off. We haven't done anything wrong. Don't make me get Carlisle. He'll make you leave." The wolf growled,

_We know Carlisle. He would do no such thing. _I rolled my eyes and the wolf growled at me,

_What is the girl upset about? I haven't even spoken to her. _Edward smirked,

"You don't need to. She reads mine as well." I started to laugh, when I smelt it. I spun around and two dark figures were walking down the steps on the porch. Humans. My mouth started to water and I dropped into a low hunting crouch. The wolf growled and Edward spun around to look at me.

_Don't do it Julie. If you do, we'll have to move again. I know you don't want that for us. I see it. You have a heart. Don't do it. _I hissed back at him,

"Don't tell me what I can or can't do." I spun back around and started to lunge until Edward caught me around my waist and started dragging me toward the back door. Sam growled and Edward groaned,

_Don't start. I'll handle it. _Sam stepped forward

_If this ever happens again, we'll be back. _I hissed at him while I watched him back away and then, a wave of calm washed over me.

_Jeez Edward. Your girlfriend has a harder time than me!_ Edward growled,

_Not my girlfriend!!!! _I slumped over and Edward dragged me the rest of the way to the house. Once we got inside Edward dropped me into a chair and looked up at a blonde guy who I saw was Jasper,

"I think you over did it, Jaz. She almost passed out on the way in here. And that's something seeing as how she's a vampire." Jasper shrugged and walked out of the kitchen. I rolled my eyes, still a little groggy. Carlisle shook his head and walked forward. He stuck his hand out to me and smiled warmly,

"I am Carlisle, but I'm assuming you already know that. Edward told us you can read minds, every thought the mind has ever thought." He gestured to each member of the family as he introduced them, "This is my wife, Esme, Alice, my daughter for all intents and purposes, Rosalie, same thing. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are all my 'sons' as well." I nodded,

"And I'm Julie, the nomad that almost ate your colleagues before Jasper nearly knocked me out." Carlisle frowned and then chuckled when he got the sarcasm. Okay. He's a doctor, that doesn't get sarcasm. Interesting.

_That's not why. He just thought you were serious._

_I was serious. . .Edward. Are you checking out my ass? _ He jumped and looked at me like I was crazy,

"No! Why would I do that?!" I smirked as the rest of the family looked at him, confused. Edward huffed and stormed off up the stairs. Carlisle shook his head and looked down at me,

"I'm not going to blame you for whatever he freaked out about. He does that frequently. So tell us, what brings you to Forks?" I sat on the counter and grinned,

"Summer vacation. I'm starting my third senior year in high school soon so I decided just to run around. I'm gonna stop by my parents' house on my way back. Peer through the window, see what's going on. I'm leaving here in about two weeks. Although, I might leave early, now that I know that there are werewolves here." Esme frowned,

"Werewolves?" She frowned up at Carlisle, "But I thought we made a deal with them that they would stay on their land." _Dammit. I told Carlisle it wasn't a good idea to stay here after finding out that werewolves lived here._ I shrugged,

"It's just whatever. I mean, I'm not going to bother them if they don't bother me." Emmett grinned,

"Alright! Some one who likes fighting almost as much as me!!" _Just so long as she stays away from my John Cena posters I'll be fine. _I rolled my eyes,

"I'm sorry you had to make your guests leave early on my account. If I had known I wouldn't have walked through." Esme shook her head,

"It's fine. They were just getting ready to leave anyways." Even though I heard the guests talking about how annoyed they were that they had to leave early, I didn't say anything. Rose frowned at me. _I don't like this. She could blow this for all of us. . .maybe I should just go pack up Emmett's and my stuff now._ I rolled my eyes. This chick was no doubt a megabitch.

_I know right?_ I sighed.

_Edward! Get out of my head!!!!_ I heard him laughing upstairs. I grinned and looked up at Carlisle,

"Is there anywhere I can take a shower? I've been running for five days." Carlisle nodded,

"Yes, you can use Edward's shower. He'll meet you at the top of the stairs." I nodded and bolted to the stairs, almost running into Edward, who was on his way down. He frowned,

"Second door on your right." I frowned as he ran down the stairs. I tried to see what his problem was, but he was blocking me. I started for the door but Alice caught up with me, carrying a pile of clothes. She smiled,

_Here. It's a sundress, a shrug and some clean underwear. I'll give you some shoes when you get out. _I smilled,

"Thanks, but I won't be able to run in these." She laughed,

"Oh, I know. I'll give you some hiking clothes before you leave." I shrugged and walked into Edward's room. The walls were covered in shelves and shelves of music. A bookshelf next to a small black couch was full of unlabeled books. I picked one of them up and started to read,

_My life is meaningless. I have no one. I watch as couples pass me on the streets and I know that if I had a heart, it would be ripped to shreds. . ._ I frowned. Edward started yelling at me through his thoughts

_Stop reading that! It's personal!!_ I smirked. One-hundred years of diaries? I shrugged and put the diary back on the shelf. I walked across the room and opened the door to his bathroom. I dropped my dirty clothes on the floor and left the fresh ones on the counter. I turned on the shower, not really caring how hot or cold it was, and jumped in.

**Whoo!! I finally got this done!!**


	2. EDWARD'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!

1**Lol couldn't wait to write this.**

_**Edward's POV**_

I made sure Julie wasn't reading my journals still and then relaxed on the couch. I was about to read this new book I found called _Twilight _when Emmett pranced in the room in a very Alice-like fashion, followed by Alice herself. I tried to see what was going on, but both of my siblings were blocking me. I frowned and watched as they walked around the couch and stopped, facing me, wearing very smug grins on their faces. I put the book down and frowned,

"Guys. What's wrong?" Alice laughed and looked up at Emmett,

"You ready bro?" He nodded. They quickly snapped their heads around to look down at me and then started dancing around me like idiots and screaming in a sing song voice,

"EDWARD'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!!!! EDWARD'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!!! LALALALALALA!!!!!" I rolled my eyes and addressed them in a very calm manner that wouldn't draw attention to my thoughts,

"She is not my girlfriend. I'm just being polite." Alice rolled her eyes,

_Yeah right, Edward. You're such a sucker. You like her and you can't even admit it to yourself. _I groaned in exasperation and picked up my book,

"I do not Alice." Emmett grinned suggestively,

"Uh huh. I bet you're searching her mind right now to see what she's scrubbing." We both looked up at him in disgust. Alice sighed,

"Emmett, that was just nasty. Like, nastier than normal for you. No wonder Rosalie calls you E Nasty when she thinks no one is listening." I smirked and started to read,

"So are you to going to keep up with your banter or are you going to leave me alone so I can read?" They rolled their eyes,

"Whatever." I could hear Julie thinking upstairs,

_What's going on down there? _I gasped and looked up at Alice and Emmett frantically,

"Guys please. Block your minds!!!!" They both huffed and dropped down onto the couch next to me. Alice sighed and started picking at her nails,

"We can only block for so long Edward dearest." I rolled my eyes and did my best to block and read at the same time.

Then, Julie walked down the stairs wearing a pair of black slacks and a purple, silk, button up top with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She wasn't wearing any shoes so she must have left them upstairs. . .or maybe she wasn't wearing any at all. I couldn't remember. She smirked,

"You guys can't block me." We all tensed on the couch and she laughed,

"Didn't have shoes Edward. Emmett, nasty. Alice you're right. It's obvious Edward has a crush on someone. He just doesn't have the guts to tell her. Now," She dropped down onto the recliner across from us and grinned, "Who is it?" I gaped down at Alice. Could she really not see that part in my mind? What's up with that? Alice shrugged,

"I don't know Julie. My visions are. . .subjective. I can only see what will happen based on the path the person I'm watching is on. In Edward's case, he's kinda a player, it's a new girl every week. I just-" I smacked the back of her head and snarled at her,

"Shut up tiny!" she huffed and got up off the couch,

"Well!" Alice spun on her tiny little heel and stormed out of the room, followed by Jasper who was obviously confused by her fit of rage. And my amusement, mixed with embarrassment, mixed with my pissed-ment. Julie laughed,

"Edward why are you pissed? I knew she was kidding." I sighed and glared down at my book. I was at the part where Bella just got in the car with her father, Charlie. What a monotonous child. Whining about how dreary her life was and how she'd punished herself for it by moving herself to Forks. . .Forks? Whatever. Julie's smirking at me, better see what she wants.

_What do you want?_ She grinned.

_Listening to you muse about that book. It sounds interesting. Maybe I'll pick it up on my way through California. I heard a new book store just opened up down south. _I rolled my eyes.

_Okay, whatever. How long have you been a vampire anyways?_ She frowned.

_Okay, random alert Eddie-kins. . .oops, sorry. Picked that up from Emmett. Anyways I've been wandering this fine world as an immortal for about five years. _I glanced down at my book. She's pretty good for a newborn. Just five years old and she was still able to control herself tonight.

_That's interesting. How old were you when you turned? _She shrugged.

_I don't know. After I got back to reality, I realized I didn't have any ID, any cash. Nothing. I'm not even sure if Julie is my real name. I heard it somewhere, liked it and started using it. I'm pretty sure, that I'm about seventeen. Maybe sixteen._ I looked up at her and frowned.

_Who turned you?_ She frowned.

_That's funny. It's the only thing I do remember. . .from before. I was in Italy, with my parents, on vacation. . .I think you see where I'm going with this? _I nodded and urged her to continue with the story.

_I was mad at my parents about something. I don't remember so I ran off, through the plaza beneath the clock tower and into an alley. Where they found me. Three more vampires. One was a very little girl. Another extremely old, he looked like he was blind. And the other, was the sweetest. Demitri. They were hunting, I guess. But the old man said they were looking for recruits, I didn't understand at the time. The little blonde, who looked pissed just because the geezer was talking to me, tackled me and had me pinned to the cobble stone streets. I tried to scream, but she bit me before I could even catch my breath._

_I guess she was losing it or something, because Demitri, tackled her and threw her up against the wall. Or maybe he didn't want to watch me die I don't know. So, Gramps, got all pissy and asked Demitri was his problem was. He said it wasn't fair that I had to die for. . .Jane's incompetence. And he called the Pops. . .Aro. Yeah Aro._

_So, Aro asked him what he believed they should do with me. . .and Demitri said he would take responsibility for me while I was staying with the Volturi. I guess Aro agreed, so Demitri picked me up and after while, we were in this castle. _I frowned.

_And how do you remember all of this? Most people would be unconscious by that point._ I could hear her scrambling around in her mind, but I blew it off. Julie shrugged.

_I don't know. Aro said it was quite a 'spectacle'. Especially because I wasn't in any pain, at all. I was even able to talk to Demitri for a short time, before the venom reached my heart, and then, it was only screaming. I lived with them for about two years. Me and Demitri were a bit more than friends, but never in love. It was all for convenience. After a while I got sick of it and decided to leave, get back into school. Demitri came with me, for a short time, made sure I didn't have a hard time registering for school, and then, he just left. I haven't seen him since. _I nodded,

"So you used to be a Volturi." Emmett gasped and launched himself over the back of the couch, where began to hiss at her, like a cat whose tail just got stepped on. She rolled her eyes and sighed,

"Used to Emmett. Used to. Not anymore." He pouted and walked out of the room,

"I'm still telling Carlisle." I rolled my eyes,

"He's such a drama queen." Julie grinned,

"Well, I'm just glad you didn't freak out like he did. It just goes to show how much more mature you are than him." I laughed, a little smug,

"I guess it does." It crazy how she gets me. How she understands the kind of person I want to be. Okay maybe it's not she can read every thought my mind ever had. It's not that big of a coincidence really. She was turned by a Volturi, of course she'd have some kind of extraordinary power. Julie laughed and dragged me out of thoughts,

"I know I'm awesome Edward. You don't have to tell me." I rolled my eyes, still grinning,

_Whatever Blondie. _She gasped in mock horror,

"I am not blonde!!!! I'm golden haired. When you're a vampire, and your hair is. . .this blonde color you speak of, you might as well just have gold growing out of your head. It's simple logic." I rolled my eyes,

"What ever, Goldy Locks. I'm going shopping for more journals. Don't eat anyone, please?" Julie shook her head,

"I'll eat whoever I want thank you very much. I might just start with Emmett." I shrugged and walked to the door, picking my keys up off the coffee table as I did,

"Whatever." She waved at me as I walked out the door and then started laughing after I closed it.

**FINALLY!!! NOW UPDATE BETCH!!!!**


	3. The Target

1**Ok time for a plot twist...that wasn't approved by Julie because she wouldn't IM me back so that's just too damn bad :P**

_**Julie's POV**_

Once I was sure Edward was gone, I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and bolted out into the forest behind the house. Once I was out of hearing range I quickly dialed Demitri's phone number. He was the one in charge of the Cullen operation, and also my honey. After a few rings, he answered,

"Hello?" He sounded almost tired. I groaned,

"What have you been up to?" Demitri laughed,

"Oh it's you," he immediately sounded more alert, "Just making sure if a human calls the wrong number, they don't think I'm up at three in the morning." I grinned,

"Always the brains of the operation. So guess whose house I just happened to stumble upon while I was hunting in the northwest." He groaned,

"Just tell me." I laughed and leaned up against a tree,

"The target." He was silent for a moment,

"You found them already? Well damn. We haven't planned this far ahead yet." I rolled my eyes,

"Are you serious? I have them all wrapped around my adorable little pinky, and you're telling me you don't have a plan?" He laughed,

"Just keep them under your thumb, okay? I need to consult with Aro, and then I'll let you know what's going on." I sighed,

"Fine, don't call me, I'll call you. I don't know when the next time I'll be alone will be." Demitri chuckled,

"Okay. I love you." I rolled my eyes,

"Love you too." I quickly snapped my phone shut and then bolted back to the house. Hopefully nobody noticed my absence. I curled up on the couch and scanned the back of Edward's book before tossing it onto the coffee table. I was just about to close my eyes and relax when Carlisle walked into the room, followed by a very smug looking Rosalie, followed by a confused looking Emmett. I sat up, confused. Had someone heard me? Carlisle glanced back at Blondie and then back at me,

"Um, Emmett just told us some, erm, unsettling news and Rose asked me to investigate further. Emmett said you're a Volturi?" I stood up and gave Emmett the death glare before looking back at Carlisle,

"I was. Not anymore. I left that life behind. I am a nomad. I don't belong to any specific group of vampires." Rosalie stepped forward,

"Don't lie to us!" she snapped, "You can't just walk away from the Volturi. It's not possible." I rolled my eyes,

"The Volturi isn't a prison. It's a sanctuary for those who want to belong. I was there for a year or two, when I got sick of what they were doing to tourists, I left. I haven't spoken to anyone from Volterra for three years. I put it behind me. You have to believe me. Please." I let my voice break a little on the end. Oh yeah, I'm good. Rosalie glared down at me,

"We don't have to-"

"Rose." Emmett and Carlisle both cut her off at the same time. Carlisle sighed,

"I'm sorry we have to interrogate you like this. We don't have a very good standing with the Volturi. We can't risk being. . .tracked." I thought back to Demitri and then nodded,

"Yes, I understand. Demitri. He would definitely be a problem. . ." They all stared at me and I scrambled to fix what I said into something less. . .threatening,

"If I did work for the Volturi still. But I don't. Free agent. That's me." Rosalie rolled her eyes and stormed up the stairs. Emmett shook his head and leaned up against the wall,

"Sorry about her. She's not a real people person." Carlisle chuckled and looked down at me,

"Yes well, it's not that I don't trust you, but like I said we can't risk it. You don't mind if we have Edward. . .read you, when he gets back do you?" I shook my head,

"No. Not at all. I understand that it's just to protect your family. If I was a parent of a coven, I would do the same thing." Carlisle nodded,

"Okay, well, we're going _hunting_. Alice is staying here, but I think she might want to go shopping. You're free to go with her if you wish." I nodded,

"Thanks Carlisle." I watched the rest of the family walked out the door and then spread out on the couch, only for Alice to walk down the stairs and sit down in a recliner across the room and pick up a magazine to 'read' it. I laughed,

"So they told you to stay behind to babysit me, right?" She huffed and tossed the gossip mag onto the coffee table,

"Yes!! And it really makes me mad. Just because I can see everything you do before you do it doesn't mean I want to be the one to stop you!" I grinned,

"Do you want to go to Seattle and do some shopping?" Alice smiled,

"Oh! Yes! I need to buy a new hat before school starts!" I laughed,

"Okay, but first, you need to find me some new shoes." She nodded quickly and bolted up the stairs, and came back two seconds later carrying a pair of pink flip flops. I quickly pulled them on and we ran out to her bright Yellow Porsche. I waited for her to turn off the alarm and then quickly got in the car. I sighed as I watched the trees speed past us on the high way. Alice sighed,

"Why can't I see your future?" I started and looked back at her,

"What?" She rolled her eyes,

_I can't see your future. Why? _I shook my head. That wasn't a part of my power, was it? I couldn't be a shield. Jane could make me burn, Alec could make me feel nothing. I shrugged,

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just weird." She glanced at me in her peripherals,

_Or maybe you're blocking me some how. _I frowned. How would I be blocking her? She sees the future not the future of what the mind's thinking. What's going on here?

"I wouldn't know how. Your power is something I don't understand. But I'm pretty sure there's no way I could block it, even if I wanted to." She huffed,

"Well something's going on here. I'm the only one that can't get to you. Edward reads your mind, Jasper can make you chill. Why can't I see what's going to happen?" I shook my head,

"I don't know. Why are you looking me up anyways?" She glanced at me,

"It's my job to keep this family on its course. If I can't see the future, then we're as good as dead. Carlisle told you that the Volturi hate us, not only that. They want us dead." I nodded, already aware of the fact,

"Well. I don't know Alice. But I know I'm not blocking you. I think. Maybe I'm a shield and its subconscious or something, but I know I'm not doing it on purpose." She shrugged,

"Whatever. I'll figure it out eventually." I shuffled my feet nervously on the carmats and then relaxed into my seat

**there finally**


	4. I Want to Come Home

**I guess I should get this written *sigh***

We had gotten back to the house before nightfall, carrying way more than just a new hat for school, and Edward smirked when he saw us walking through the living room.

"Julie!" I spun around and looked at him. He raised a finger and gestured for me to come to him.

_We need to talk. _I frowned and handed the bags to Alice before nervously shuffling into the kitchen to stand next to him.

_What? _ He glanced out the window and frowned.

_Carlisle wants me to read up on you. . ._ I nodded. Edward stopped me from saying anything and continued. _ But I trust you. So I'm just going to ask. No digging involved. Do you still have any contact with Demetri? _I shook my head.

_He wires me money into an account sometimes but I never talk to him. Anyone from the Volturi . _Edward nodded and leaned against the counter.

"Okay. That's all I need to know. Thanks for telling me the truth." I immediately blocked my mind, because I knew all the smart ass come-backs that were circling around in there about not telling the truth. Edward frowned for a second, and then stood up.

"Julie. . ." Before I knew what was happening, his face had broken into a smile, and he kissed me. I squirmed slightly and tried pulling away, but he held me there.

_Edward I swear if you don't let me go I WILL break your arms off. _He pulled away quickly and glared up the stairs.

"Dammit Jasper! Suck my dick!"

I chuckled lightly and grinned when I heard Jasper upstairs laughing.

"Glady! Come up and bring it to me! Right now!"

Emmett whined on the other side of the house.

"But it's my turn!"

Carlisle walked out of the kitchen and glared up at the ceiling.

"Will you three just be quiet for 24 hours? You've got an eternity to be loud, give it a rest!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Well. . .uh. . .I'm going to go upstairs. . .and. . .get some rest."

I sped up the stairs to Edward's room and flopped down onto the bed, closing my eyes. _Sure, I can't sleep, but I can pretend. _I sighed and let my imagination take me away, to a subconscious state that wasn't sleep, but I sure wasn't awake either.

I came out of my musing slightly and started up at the ceiling, hearing some kind of moaning in the room with me. _What's that between m—_

"OH MY GOD EDWARD WHAT THE HELL!"

I grabbed his shoulders and threw him across the room, pulling my jeans back up from around my ankles.

"What the. . .I mean. . What is you—"

I stopped when I heard three distinct giggles in the next room over and screamed.

"DAMMIT! JASPER YOU SICK FUCK!"

I looked back at Edward who was stumbling around the room, pulling his pants back up. I rolled my eyes and stormed out into the hall. Esme rushed up the stairs, frowning.

"What's going on?"

I shook my head and passed her down the stairs, and ran out into the woods, not stopping until I caught the scent of something unfamiliar and strange. _Dog? _I started forward, when I heard a savage growl, a few yards to my right. I glanced towards the sound, and hissed when I came face to face with a huge ass wolf.

_You're on our lands brat. We told the Cullens to keep you in line._

I skitter backwards a ways until I felt safe.

"I-I didn't know!"

_Pfft, as is. Bloodsucker. . ._

The wofl started towards me, and through his head, I could hear the thoughts of the other wolves.

_Jared! Dude!_

_Back off! One of the other ones are coming!_

Just as one of them thought that, Edward jumped down from a tree and dragged me back, hissing at Jared.

"You stay away from her!"

I stared up at him and he glanced back at me.

_Go. Get back to the house. We'll talk about this later._

_We told you what we would do if we found her on our lands!_

"She didn't know! Didn't you hear her? Dammit, Julie, go!"

I glanced at the wolf for one second, before turning and fleeing back to the Cullen's place, passing it and heading to a restaurant in the town. I pulled my phone out and dialed Demetri's number.

"I-I can't do this! I almost got attacked by a damn werewolf just now!"

He was silent for a moment.

"_Do you want me to come out there and crack some skulls?_"

I sobbed and leaned against the wall.

"No! I want to come home!"

Demetri sighed quietly.

"_I'm sorry baby. . .I'll be there soon, I promise, then you can come home._"

I nodded and whimpered into the phone before hanging up.

"O-okay. . ."


End file.
